vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vikemon
Vikemon= Vikemon is a Beast Man-type Ultimate Digimon which governs the freezing lands of the permafrost, where nothing ever thaws. Its fur has become like ice crystals, and is said to be as hard as Chrome Digizoid. With the morning star "Mjöllnir" it carries on its back, it can annihilate a mountain in one swing, distorting space itself. It manages the Ikkakumon and Zudomon corps, and though in the midst of battle it appears as a heartless berserker, it shows a face of great compassion for its subordinates. |-|Zudomon= Ikkakumon evolved further, and as a Power Digimon it became able to walk on two legs. It further guards its well-tempered muscles with protectors, which it made from the pelt and shell that it stole from its opponents. The horn on its head has been replaced with one that became impossible to regrow, so it voluntarily processed it into a saw shape. However, after all is said and done, its strongest weapon, which it dug up from ancient ice, is its "Thor Hammer" made of Chrondigizoit. |-|Ikkakumon= A marine animal Digimon that was discovered in the computer of an Arctic exploration base. Its thick fur and stout body are structured so that it can endure even freezing lands. Its sharp horn is made of "Mithril", one of the rare metals, and the skin under its fur is just as hard. The portions of its soles where its claws attach are heat tops that are able to give off high temperatures at will. As such, it's able to maintain a tight footing when on ice, but it isn't able to move very nimbly. When in battle, it will intimidate the opponent with an impressive roar similar to a lion's. |-|Gomamon X= Due to the fact that its lovable personality has grown even more, expressing its emotions more vividly with its distinctive red fur, it is getting many enthusiastic Gomamon fans. However, it is difficult to raise for enjoyment purposes, and despite its small body, it exhibits astonishing power, and has started moving quickly even on land, and it did not lose its abilities as a "Combat Species" Digimon, as you would expect. It very rarely acts alongside the enormous Daipenmon, and personally seems to think of Daipenmon as its follower. Although its seldom-seen "Goma Milk Death" appears to be a technique that Gomamon specializes in, it is actually a powerful Special Move that Daipenmon unleashes. |-|Gomamon= A Marine Animal Digimon that became able to move on land, and is covered in temperature-maintaining fur. The short, white fur that covers its body gets longer as it grows, and furthermore, it's said that it turns brown when it grows up. Its personality is a naughty-boy type that fiddles with everything it sees. The red fur growing along its back from the top of its head moves according to Gomamon's emotions, and when it gets angry the fur bristles. Gomamon's claws are strong enough to easily break through solid ice, so you'll have a painful experience if you take it lightly. |-|Bukamon= Although it has an appearance which is thought to be the infancy of an aquatic dinosaur, it is a funny Digimon with movements as clever as the seahorse. However, the friendly personality it had as Pitchmon has totally vanished, and it quickly flees if others approach. Its outer skin cannot yet bear the water pressure and low temperature of the deep sea, so the length of time it can dive to the deep sea is not long. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 8-C | At least High 8-C, At least 3-C with Goma Milk Death | 6-C | 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 3-C Name: Bukamon/Pukamon | Gomamon | Gomamon X | Ikkakumon | Zudomon | Vikemon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: In-Training level No Attribute Lesser Digimon | Rookie-Ultimate level Vaccine Attribute Marine Animal Digimon | Mega level Free Attribute Beast Man Digimon Powers and Abilities: Bukamon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1) |-|Gomamon= All previous abilities amplified, Healing, Sleep Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Summoning, Resistance to Ice Manipulation |-|Gomamon X= All previous abilities amplified, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil. This technique is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected) |-|Ikkakumon= All Gomamon abilities, Ice Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Absolute Zero |-|Zudomon=All previous abilities, Electricity Manipulation, Hammer Mastery, Shockwave Creation, Statistics Reduction, Air Manipulation, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation with Hammer Spark, Resistance to Power Nullification |-|Vikemon=All previous abilities, Absolute Zero, Mace Mastery, Plant Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Mjöllnir, has the power to warp space-time in one swing) |-|General Digimon Abilities=Non-Corporeal (All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities), Regeneration (Low-Mid. The Wireframe of a Digimon, corresponding to its armor/skin, is covered with a texture that is the first form of defense of a Digimon. Digimon are able to quickly regenerate their Wireframes after they are damaged, at least under normal conditions. Digimon are also able to completely regenerate their wireframes even after they are destroyed, forming the Digitamas, although this is combat applicable), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is DIgimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Digimon are in essence a 5-Dimensional existence and even though they aren't physically this powerful, their mind and souls are still of a higher plane), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Digimon have their minds and souls, protected by the Wireframe, requiring one to cross the wireframe before reaching the minds/souls of a Digimon), Hacking and Power Nullification (Digimon are resistant to the bugging of the Eaters, which usually corrupt data leaving them useless) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to other Baby Digimon such as Yokomon) | Large Building level+ (Comparable to other Rookie Digimon such as Guilmon) | At least Large Building level+ (Far superior to its base form), At least Galaxy level with Goma Milk Death (Summons Daipenmon to attack the opponent) | Island level (Comparable to File Island Frigimon) | Island level (Comparable to other Folder Continent Digimon such as Folder Continent Meramon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Digitamamon) | Galaxy level (Comparable to other Mega Digimon such as WarGreymon who all should be superior to Digimon Adventure Vademon) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Rookie Digimon like Elecmon and Biyomon) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Comparable to other Champion Digimon such as Frigimon) | Relativistic with FTL reactions (Comparable to other Ultimate Digimon such as Volcdramon) | Relativistic+ with FTL reactions (Comparable to Machinedramon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Large Building Class+ | At least Large Building Class+ | Island Class | Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Class Durability: Wall level | Large Building level+ | At least Large Building level+ | Island level | Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level Stamina: Low | Decent | High | Very High | Extremely High Range: Melee Range, a couple meters with projectiles | A few meters with projectiles | A few hundred meters with projectiles | A few kilometers with projectiles | Hundreds of Kilometers with projectiles Standard Equipment: Thor Hammer as Zudomon | Mjöllnir as Vikemon Intelligence: Varies among the species Weaknesses: Plant Based Skills Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Bukamon *'Awa:' Shoots bubble-like substances from its mouth. *'Hydro Water I:' Blast the opponent with a burst of water. Gomamon *'Marching Fishes:' Summons a school of colorful flying fish. *'Surudoi Tsume:' Attacks the foe with a slice of its claw. *'Bubble Barrier:' Encases self in a shield made of a water bubble, which repels attacks and hurts foes. *'Idle Bubble:' Attacks with a bubble that instantly puts the foe to sleep. *'Anti-Panic:' Removes Confusion while restoring a little bit of health. *'Deep Savers:' Passively increases damage from Water and Ice skills by 15%. Gomamon X *'Goma Milk Death:' Unleashes the power of its friend Daipenmon. *'Sharp Edge:' Jumps up and slices at the enemy repeatedly while in mid-air. Ikkakumon *'Harpoon Torpedo:' Shoots a missile from the horn on its head. *'Icicle Coat:' Radiates cold to freeze enemies or raise its defense. *'Northern Lights:' Breathes out a blast of chilly air. *'Ice Archery:' Launches an icicle at the opponent. *'Ocean Wave:' Summons a tidal wave to crash down on opponents. *'Heal:' Heals itself or an ally by a little bit. Zudomon *'Hammer Spark:' Smashes its hammer onto the ground, sending out a bolt of electricity at the enemy. This attack is revealed in the novel to bypass conventional durability as well. **“Hammer Spark!” Zudomon struck the Thor Hammer in his right hand at the closest steel beam. Sparks flew. The real power of Zudomon’s attack was neither from the hammer nor the destructive force that came from his arm strength. With one focused swing, the sparks that were created when both the chrome digizoid and his force of will combined could destroy the data composition of Digimon itself. *'Gale Storm I:' Summons a tornado to attack the opponent. *'Guard Break:' Lowers the foe's durability by 10%. Can stack up to 5x. *'Anvil Smash:' Smashes the ground with its hammer, causing a shockwave. Vikemon *'Arctic Blizzard:' Momentarily brings the surrounding atmosphere to absolute zero, then smashes the frozen enemy with Mjöllnir. *'Mega Gain Guard:' Raises its defense with a roar and a white aura. *'X-Heal:' Greatly Heals itself or an ally. *'Gaia Element:' Blast the foes with a powerful burst of plant energy. *'Mental Charge Field:' Boosts the power of magic (high level programming)/projectile based attacks. Key: Bukamon | Gomamon | Gomamon X | Ikkakumon | Zudomon | Vikemon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Monsters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Sea Monsters Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Water Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Healers Category:Sleep Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Summoners Category:Ice Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Air Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Mace Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Plant Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Pirates Category:Leaders Category:Genderless Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Regeneration Users